


Nobody But Us

by ArwingYoshi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Jedi Anders, M/M, Smuggler Hawke, The Old Republic era, dragon age/star wars crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwingYoshi/pseuds/ArwingYoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon Age/Star Wars crossover. When a smuggler named Hawke meets a rebellious Jedi named Anders, their lives are forever changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody But Us

**Author's Note:**

> Janus Hawke, a smuggler, runs into some trouble while on a job and ends up meeting Jedi Knight Anders.
> 
> The Star Wars portion of this crossover is based more on the Knights of the Old Republic and The Old Republic games than the movies. You don't need to have played the games to understand this.

The bright neon lights of Nar Shadaa sped past in a blur as Janus watched the city go by from the passenger side of the moving speeder. Normally it would have been a pleasant sight, but the smuggler was too tense to enjoy the ride.

Janus Hawke told himself he should have just gone to Athenril for work, but no, he had to go with Ukab’meil because he paid better. That and Athenril probably still hadn’t forgiven him for “losing” some of her cargo. What he hadn’t told her is that he’d given it away to someone who needed it more. People often told Hawke that he should consider a new line of work, since he had too much of a conscience to do smuggling when he was forced to work with underhanded clients.

He’d been told that the guy was ruthless and a slimeball, but Janus had been willing to risk it. One job for this guy would have paid for everything in one go, rather than take several jobs for Athenril and wait longer to raise the needed credits. Last time he did that.

Once the speeder docked, Janus paid the fine, hopped out and made his way to the meeting place.

Ignoring the deathstick and counterfeit holo venders, Hawke looked up at each building he passed, until he found the alley between the cantina and the droid parts store. Janus took a deep breath and made his way down the dark passage.

Standing beneath the cantina’s side door light was a blood red Twi’lek, flanked by two battle droids, the dim blue light reflecting off his striped braintails. He glowered at the redheaded human.

“Where’s the stuff, Hawke?”

“Look, there was a problem,” Janus said. “Grubo the Hutt’s men beat me to it.”

“So you lost the cargo?” The Ukab’meil said, eyes narrowing. “And here I thought you were supposed to be one of the best. Athenril gave her word on it.”

“Grubo’s men outnumbered me ten to one, going after the parts by myself would have been a death wish,” Hawke explained. “Look, just give me another chance.”

“I’ll consider it, once I take one of your ears to properly motivate you,” The criminal motioned for his droids, which began to advance on Janus. The smuggler was already reaching for his blaster.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Said a voice at the end of the alley. The Twi’lek and his droids turned around to face the newcomer.

It was a man wearing a green hooded cloak. Hawke couldn’t see his face, since the hood concealed it in shadow.

“This is a private business deal,” Ukab’meil said. “Step away or I slit your throat.”

The cloaked man pulled back his hood, revealing a pale-skinned human with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Even in the current circumstances, Hawke couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was.

The man opened his cloak and reached for his weapon. Hawke’s eyes darted to the man’s belt to see if his suspicions were correct.

It was there. Hawke knew what this man was.

“Never taunt a Jedi,” The man said, grabbing the silver handle at his belt and activating it. The alley was awash in green light from the lightsaber.

“ _Kill him_!” The Twi’lek ordered. The droids immediately began firing at the Jedi. The Jedi simply deflected all the laser blasts with his lightsaber, making them bounce harmlessly at the walls. Clearly the criminal had never fought a Jedi before.

While they were distracted, Hawke pulled out his pistol and shot both droids in the head, causing them to collapse. Ukab’meil whipped around and aimed his blaster at Hawke. Hawke watched as an unseen power threw the Twi’lek at the wall, making him grunt in pain and drop the blaster. Before he could get up, the Jedi aimed the tip of his lightsaber at the criminal’s head.

“It’d be in your best interest to surrender,” The Jedi said.

The criminal looked between the Jedi and Hawke, before settling on the Jedi. “Fine,” He snarled. The Jedi lowered his weapon so Ukab’meil could stand, and the Twi’lek turned to Hawke. “As for you, if I see you roaming my territory again, I will have you fed to the hounds.” The Twi’lek bolted away.

Once the criminal’s footsteps faded, the man deactivated his lightsaber and secured it to his belt, before putting his hood back up.

“Wait,” Hawke said. “Maybe you can help me again. My family and I want to get to Kirkwall.”

“I’m a Jedi, not a taxi service,” The man began to turn around, preparing to leave.

“My sister wants to join the Jedi Order,” Hawke blurted out. That made the Jedi stop and turn back around, looking at Hawke with interest. “She’s a Jedi, like you. We know there’s a branch of the Order in Kirkwall.”

The Jedi approached the smuggler again. “Alright, I’ll help you. But don’t go around announcing that you’re travelling with Jedi.”

“I promise,”

“Then I’ll see what I can do. Meet me at the spaceport tomorrow morning,”

“Do I get to learn your name? Or should I just call you ‘the handsome Jedi’?”

“It’s Anders,”

*****  
The taxi reached the spaceport early that morning. Janus got out first, taking the luggage out of the back while his mother paid the driver. Bethany left and came back with a hover carrier for their luggage.

Once they had everything, Janus pushed the carrier, keeping his eye out for Anders.

“You’re sure we’ll know him when we see him?” Leandra asked.

“I’m sure, Mother. I could never forget that face,”

“I still can’t believe you met another Jedi,” Bethany whispered. “What are the odds?”

“You know me, I always did have weird luck,” Janus quipped.

That was when he spotted a flash of blonde hair in the crowd coming towards them. Janus smiled as Anders drew closer.

“Good, you made it,” Anders said.

“Of course,” Janus said. “Mother, Bethany, this is Anders. Anders, this is my family. Bethany’s the one I was telling you about.”

Anders glanced at Bethany. “You’re older than I expected. Usually the Order prefers taking in Jedi when they’re children.”

“I’ve had training already,” Bethany said. “But I feel like it’s time for me to take my place among the Order.”

Before Anders could inquire further, the loudspeaker called their passenger numbers and ordered them to board. Anders reached into his robe and produced three passes. “Don’t worry, I’ve taken care of everything.” The Jedi handed them to the others.

“Tell me you didn’t use a Jedi mind trick to get these?” Bethany asked in a worried voice.

“Didn’t have to, I have a few connections here, and someone owed me a favor,” Anders replied. He looked at Hawke. “Why don’t you go check the luggage and meet us on the ship?”

“You mean you’re coming with us?” Janus asked.

Anders shrugged. “I was going there anyway. Would be nice to have some company.”

*****

Once they were all on board, Janus caught up with Anders and his family as promised, after the four of them had secured a bunker to themselves. It was small, barely bigger than a walk-in closet, and the beds were simple bunk beds, which were not very big or comfortable. There was a small space in between the beds, which allowed them to sit and talk. Leandra was already napping in one of the bottom bunks.

Anders’ eyes fell to the lightsaber under Bethany’s coat. “Did you craft that?”

“Actually, It belonged to my father.”

“Is he the one who trained you?” Anders asked. Bethany nodded.

“Broke the Jedi Code,” Janus said. “Father used to belong to the Order back in Kirkwall, but then he met our mother and they fell in love. So they ran off to Ferelden to get married.”

“We have some cousins on our mother’s side who are also Jedi,” Bethany added.

“Do you know what it’ll mean if you join the Order?” Anders asked. “It means little to no contact with your family. And of course, you are forbidden to fall in love. A Jedi can have no attachments.”

“But aren’t friends and mentors sort of attachments?” Janus asked.

“Apparently the Order doesn’t count those,” Anders replied.

“I’ve made my peace with it,” Bethany said. “I want to help defend the galaxy, and be around others like me. Besides, I’ll be able to leave on occasion.”

“I can’t say I’m too happy about it,” Hawke said. “But it’s her choice.”

“Sadly, we aren’t doing any defending lately,” Anders said. “Not unless the Empress decides to lead her forces to take over the rest of the galaxy soon.”

“Well, I think I’m going to get some shut eye,” Bethany said. “It was nice meeting you, Anders.” She stood, climbed into the bunk above her mother’s and curled up under the thin, grey blanket.

“Guess we should do the same, if we want to get up early,” Janus said. Anders nodded in agreement. Before Janus claimed the top bunk, he looked back and Anders and whispered, “Good night, handsome Jedi.”

Anders blushed as he took the bottom bunk.


End file.
